Pequeños Retos
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: Pequeñas historias que relatan las vivencias de varios personajes abrazando la paternidad. Primer Capitulo: Elias x Chise y el nacimiento de su pequeña hija.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ancient Magus Bride es propiedad de Kore Yamasaki. Los eventos recreados en esta historia solo tienen como fin perseguir el entretenimiento sano, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Pequeños Retos**

 **Capítulo 1**

–Felicidades Thorn, es una niña –Con aquellas palabras, Shannon daba las buenas nuevas a Elías y a Ruth, quienes ansiosos esperaron en la sala el momento en que el parto finalizara.

Y es que tanto Elías como el familiar de Chise, a su modo, disimulaban su impaciencia. Sabían que el nacimiento de un nuevo ser humano implicaba dolor inevitable para la madre, y los gritos de Chise contribuyeron a la ansiedad de Ambos. Elías por un lado, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de contener a un enfurecido y desesperado Ruth, que aullaba sin cesar. Ambos querían estar a su lado. Sin embargo, solo Silky tuvo permitida la entrada, a sabiendas de lo útil que podría ser para estos casos. Fue ella quien abrió la puerta de la habitación, una vez que limpió todo y vistió a la pequeña con ropas que ella con dedicación hizo para la recién nacida. Elías fue el primero en entrar y ver a su esposa durmiendo.

–No fue difícil, pero inevitablemente utilizó magia y necesita dormir. Deben dejarla descansar –Fueron las indicaciones de Shannon.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra la niña? –Fue lo primero que Elías preguntó.

–Tu hija se encuentra bien. Su peso fue de cuatro kilos y su salud es perfecta. Tal vez quisieras verla –Shannon señaló a la pequeña cuna donde la pequeña descansaba.

Elías permaneció inmóvil. Cubrió su rostro con el velo carmesí antes de dar un paso. Pero la duda le hizo permanecer como una piedra. A diferencia del mago, Ruth se aproximó, aun en su forma canina hasta la cuna, levantándose en dos patas para verla de cerca. Tras breves minutos, adoptó una posición de descanso a los pies de la cuna. Ahora el can lo sabía, protegería a esa niña, y la amaría tal como amaba a Chise. Era capaz de dar su vida por ella.

Al ver aquella escena, Elías abandonó su posición y ocupó asiento en una silla dispuesta al lado de la cama, sin mirar a ningún punto en específico. El resto de lo que quedaba de aquel día, y de la noche permaneció al lado de su esposa, ignorando las presencias de innumerables visitantes que atraídos por la curiosidad hacia la hija de la Slay Vega, aparecían en la habitación. Escuchó cada palabra tierna dirigidas a la niña, cada risilla de las Aerials y cada ladrido de Ruth hacia todo aquel que se acercara a la cuna.

– "Es posible que también sea Slay Vega" –Dijo para sus adentros el mago. Sus manos permanecían entrecruzadas, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

Transcurrieron dos días y Chise aún no despertaba. Shannon dijo que era normal, debido a su condición, y que su cuerpo era pequeño a pesar de pasar los 20 años. Ainsworth apenas probó un bocado de la comida que Silky traía para el después de alimentar a la pequeña. Tan solo a ella Ruth no veía con recelo, pues sabía que Silky se encargaba de asear, vestir y alimentar a la recién nacida.

La visita de Renfred y Alice fue lo que hizo a Elías volver en sí. Tenía aun reservas respecto al hechicero, pero sabía la alta estima en que su esposa tenía a Alice, su aprendiz, quien no dejaba de ver al bebé con curiosidad, que reposaba en brazos de Silky.

– ¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas? –Una simple pregunta hecha por el hechicero hizo pensar a Elías. La pequeña, suya y de Chise ahora sería su responsabilidad. Cuidaría de ella tal como lo hizo con Chise, y le enseñaría todo lo que sabía sobre magia. Pero sabía que habría algo más.

–A medida de que crezca lo sabrás –Otras palabras que resonaron en su mente. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar? ¿Por qué aquel hechicero hablaba de su reciente paternidad como si fuese un enorme reto?

La visita de Renfred y de Alice fue breve, y tras entregar un pequeño obsequio al bebé, el cual Silky guardó, Elías permaneció con su esposa y su hija, en compañía de Ruth.

El llanto a mitad de la noche alertó a Ainsworth, quien esperaba a que Silky acudiera, pero algunos minutos transcurrieron y la bebé lloraba desconsoladamente sin auxilio alguno. Se incorporó, caminando hacia la cuna, más el recuerdo de una niña que gritaba al ver su forma le hizo retroceder. Quería acudir a ella, consolarla, pero el miedo de aumentar sus berridos le hizo detenerse.

Ruth solicito, acudió con rapidez, tomando su habitual forma humana para cargar en sus brazos a la niña, y mecerla, arrullándola con ternura. Aerial se acercó, sobrevolando e iluminando a su alrededor, para brindar calma a la situación.

–¿Por qué no acudiste a ella? –Preguntó con frialdad Ruth, sentándose en una mecedora al lado de la ventana. Sus esfuerzos resultaron exitosos, y la pequeña volvía a dormir. Sin embargo, fueron los pensamientos en su cabeza los que mantuvieron despiertos a Thorn.

Finalmente, y con los primeros rayos del sol, al tercer día del nacimiento, Chise abrió sus ojos. Aturdida, pasó sus manos por su rostro, recobrando poco a poco su sentido y sus memorias. Finalmente, el dolor había cedido, y antes de caer inconsciente en el lecho recordó tener a su hija en brazos. Su pequeña, su hija y la de Elías, aquella que amaría incluso más que su propia vida y a quien entregaría el amor que le fue arrebatado a ella en su infancia. Miró a Elías, tenía su rostro cubierto por el velo, decidió dejarle descansar. Con cuidado, se puso sus pantuflas y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba la cuna. Ruth no se encontraba allí, probablemente exploraba los alrededores, respondiendo a sus instintos. Aquello que encontró en la cuna, hizo sentir un vuelco en su corazón, junto con una dicha indescriptible.

Las manitos pálidas permanecían apretadas en dos puños. El rubor de las regordetas mejillas hacía juego con el rosa pálido del enorme y casi vaporoso vestido que llevaba, uno que seguramente Silky cosió para ella, guiándose por la moda victoriana. Chise acarició los rubios y rizados cabellos pegados a su cabecita. No pudo evitar sonreírle a la pequeña. Tenía miedo de cargarla, pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba acunar a su bebé y decirle que mami estaría con ella por siempre, sin importar qué.

Instinto maternal, la guía perfecta para la primeriza madre, quien supo de inmediato acomodar la cabecita de su niña a su corazón, para permitirle escuchar los latidos de este. No podía dejar de mirarla. Tan pequeña, tan dulce, llena de inocencia. Tomó una de sus manitos y la acarició, perdiéndose por completo en la suavidad de su piel, para dejar caer unas lágrimas que no supo discernir. Era feliz, pero a su vez tenía miedo. Pero estaba segura de que la protegería siempre.

–Chise –La voz de Elías resonó en la habitación, haciendo a Chise regresar en si -¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ainsworth no pudo evitarlo, la amaba. Verla sentada en aquella mecedora, con la hija de ambos en sus brazos fue una imagen que le cautivó, y que prometió guardar en su memoria.

–Estoy bien, lo estoy –Chise ahora sonreía –Ven, quiero que la veas –Ella seguía siendo de pocas palabras y no pedía mucho, pero sabía de sobra que Elías tenía temor de acercarse a su hija. El mago de las espinas tenía miedo de los niños, y su pequeña no era la excepción.

Elías vaciló, pero hizo caso a su esposa. Confiaba en ella, y sabía que algo bueno saldría de cada experiencia que ambos tenían.

–Está dormida –Las palabras de su esposa le aliviaron, descubriendo su rostro, para observar a la pequeña y contemplarla con curiosidad. No era ajeno a ver a un bebé, pero aquella pequeña le llenó de curiosidad y le cautivó. Los bebés humanos tenían su encanto, y aquella era la razón más probable por la que las hadas cambiaban bebés humanos por seres mágicos al nacer.

–Es impresionante –Elías expresó, acercando su mandíbula a los rojizos cabellos de su amada. La pequeña se parecía un poco a su madre, pese a tener cabellos rubios, pero Elías sabía de sobra que al adquirir forma humana, también adquiría las características físicas y probablemente su composición genética. El cabello de la niña era sin duda del mismo color que sus cabellos cuando tenía forma humana. Más esperaba, que sus pequeños ojos fuesen los mismos de Chise.

Como si le invocara, la pequeña hizo un leve intento por abrir sus ojos, lo suficiente para alertar a su padre, quien rápidamente cambió su forma por la habitual humana que usaba en ciertas ocasiones. Tanto Chise como Elías confirmaron que la hermosa niña tenía los ojos de su madre.

Tanto Chise como Elías se miraron, para sonreírse el uno al otro y compartir un beso.

– ¿Por qué cambiaste de forma? –Preguntó Chise, aun extrañada por el comportamiento de su esposo.

–Por ahora es lo mejor –Ainsworth respondió –Los niños son susceptibles, pero prometo mostrarle gradualmente mi verdadera forma.

Chise asintió, mirando nuevamente a su pequeña, en un momento que pareció detenerse en el tiempo. Superó el obstáculo del tiempo y rebasó su límite de vida, y ahora agradecía las circunstancias que la habían llevado a ese instante tan perfecto, tan único. Mismo que se convirtió en magia tras un nuevo beso de parte de Elías.

-Que lindos se ven –Fue el súbito ruido de una vocecita que interrumpió el momento, provocando sonrojos en los esposos.

El intruso, no era más que uno de los visitantes que menos esperaban. Con un espejo sostenido entre sus garras, estaba Merituuli.

– ¿A qué has venido? ¿Otra vez el anciano dejó que los dragones escaparan? –Elías respondió algo cortante, visiblemente molesto por el beso interrumpido.

–Vengo de parte de Lindel –Merituuli alzó el espejo –Está deseoso de conocer a la hija del petirrojo.

–Así que el anciano quiere conocer a su bisnieta –Elías miró al espejo, del cual emergía el reflejo del guardián del nido de dragones.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Chise? –Se escuchó la voz de Lindel, quien parecía sonriente. A su lado, estaban tres pequeños dragones.

–Me encuentro bien Lindel, gracias por preguntar –Chise se acercó al espejo, asegurándose de mostrar con cuidado a su pequeña hija.

–Tiene buen peso, muy bien. Estoy más que aliviado –Lindel sonreía ampliamente –Es bueno que se parezca a ti y no a Ainsworth.

–Chise, Chise –Los dragones gritaban emocionados -¿Cuándo vendrás? ¿Ella puede volar? ¿Vendrás pronto?

–Pronto. Aun es pequeña para jugar con ustedes –Chise sonreía, esperaba que su hija también hiciera amigos tan adorables como aquellos cachorros.

–Podrías ser tu quien venga de vez en cuando –Elías cruzó sus brazos.

–Sabes que no puedo, pero estaré esperándolos cuando deseen venir –Lindel acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los dragones -¿Ya han hablado sobre el nombre que le darán?

–¿Nom…Nombre? –Tanto Chise como Elías se miraron mutuamente, recordando aquel detalle. Sabían que para los magos, escoger un nombre era muy importante. Se trataba de una insignia que llevaría el resto de su vida.

Ahora ambos estaban a punto de enfrentar el primer reto que tenían como padres primerizos.

* * *

 **x-x-x-x**

¿Qué les ha parecido? Es mi primer fic de Ancient Magus Bride, así que pido enormes disculpas si no me acerqué a la esencia de los personajes, por lo que si me van a quemar, que no sea con leña verde.

Si quieren sugerir nombres para la pequeña están invitados a sugerir y se incluirá en un segundo capítulo. Eso sí, nombres con significado como Aigle, Sofia, yo le buscaré la vuelta. Por favor nada de Yubiribitzaida, La Brayan, La Kevina o la Wilkermana, y menos la Yasuri Yamilé.

Este será un compendio de pequeñas historias en donde varios personajes experimentaran la paternidad, y planeo que se relacionen entre sí. Por supuesto, habrá algunos capítulos con la pequeña de Elias y Chise.

En la próxima aventura, veremos a Lindel y su pequeña bisnieta. Fue una buena excusa para incluirlo. De verdad es un personaje que me fascina y pienso que merece mucho amor, así que seguramente me ven en un futuro muy cercano escribiendo sobre el.

Estoy abierta a sus sugerencias, y a peticiones si también lo prefieren.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, yo más que feliz con los reviews que me dejen. Esta historia va dedicada a este fandom tan hermoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas al Principio:_ **Perdón por la demora, espero que les guste este capitulo.

La hermosa portada de la historia fue hecha por la bella Yuna Ayanami. Nuevamente, gracias por tan hermosos fan arts.

Ancient Magus Bride pertenece a Kore Yamazaki. Los eventos de esta historia, así como los personajes originales fueron hechos con fines de entretenimiento sin lucro alguno.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Pequeños Retos**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes había transcurrido desde el nacimiento del bebé y con ello, nuevos cambios en la vida del mago de las espinas y de la joven Slay Vega se hicieron presentes. Si bien contaban con la ayuda voluntaria de Silver y su recién descubierto instinto maternal, los llantos en medio de la noche que despertaban a los padres primerizos, así como las constantes dudas que surgían a fin de saber a qué necesidad correspondía cada llanto. Pronto descubrieron que la pequeña no se quedaba dormida tan fácilmente, y lograr aquel cometido implicaba algunos trucos.

–Podríamos usar magia, prepararé una poción –Elías golpeó con suavidad su bastón, el cual emitió un dulce sonido similar al de los cascabeles chinos cuando chocaban entre sí.

–No, no es lo ideal –Chise caminaba de un lado a otro con su pequeña en brazos. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran evidentes. No sabía si era necesario agradecer al llanto de su hija por evitar que cayera desmayada allí mismo. Abrió sus labios para entonar una canción, sin embargo, el solo recuerdo de Elías durmiente por varios días la última vez que usó aquel encantamiento accidental le detuvo. Los quejidos de la bebé le provocaban ganas de llorar.

–No puedo lograr dormir a mi propia hija –Chise hizo un sutil berrinche. A su lado, Elías observó el hermoso coche victoriano que yacía en la habitación, un obsequio cortesía de Angélica, hecho especialmente para la pequeña.

–Chise, podemos intentar quizás –Elías acercó el coche hasta su esposa, quien asintió para depositar en este con cuidado al bultito de rubios mechones. Ainsworth tomó con ambas manos el agarradero del coche y lo hizo moverse con cuidado, emulando un pequeño paseo por la habitación. Los ojos de Chise brillaron de sorpresa al ver como la pequeña se tranquilizaba rápidamente, hasta cerrar eventualmente sus ojitos. El fingido paseo en coche duró algunos minutos, dejando a ambos padres sonrientes y aliviados.

–¿No hará daño dejarla dormir allí? –Preguntó Chise mientras pasaba con cuidado la yema de su dedo sobre la frente de su hija.

–El coche es seguro –Respondió Elías –Conozco a Angélica, y se de sobra que algo como esto hecho por sus propias manos, será muy seguro para cualquiera que lo use.

–Si –Asintió Chise, dándose la vuelta con el objeto de ir a descansar junto a su esposo, quizás por un par de horas, o quizás cuatro. Todo dependía de cuando despertara la pequeña para exigir la atención de los presentes en la casa, de quienes sabía con certeza que se la otorgarían.

Sin embargo, el ruidoso llanto del infante rompió con el breve silencio que gobernó en la habitación, impidiendo a sus padres poner un pie fuera de la habitación, dejándoles una expresión de frustración y cansancio a sus primerizos padres.

–Quizás Ruth pueda ayudarnos.

–Chise, puedo preparar una proporción adecuada de pócima para calmarla…

–No es lo ideal…

.

.

 **x-x-x-x**

.

.

Con la llegada de aquella niña, también los rumores entre las hadas y demás seres mágicos se esparcieron, anunciando la llegada de una niña, descendiente de magos poderosos, y quien prometía tener la misma capacidad de sus padres. La curiosidad era más grande que cualquier cosa, y por aquella razón, era común ver criaturas de cualquier tipo en la casa del Mago de las Espinas, revoloteando alrededor de aquella niña, a quien reverenciaban tal como lo hacían con su madre, y quien empezaba a ser conocida como "La Niña sin Nombre".

–¿Cómo es que aún no han escogido un nombre para ella? ¿Sabes lo grave que puede ser eso, Ainsworth? –La mirada de Angélica dirigida hacia Elías era por demás decir fulminante.

–No hemos encontrado el nombre adecuado para ella –Elías hizo una pausa para ver a su esposa mientras amamantaba a la pequeña –No habrá peligro alguno mientras ella y Chise permanezcan en la casa.

–No podrás evitarlo el resto de tu vida, si es lo que pretendes –Recuerda su naturaleza, y la tuya. No solo es considerada valiosa para los seres mágicos, también lo es para el resto de los magos y hechiceros, y el no tener nombre les hará la tarea más sencilla si desean obtenerla.

Las últimas palabras fueron más que un consejo, una advertencia sobre un peligro que se avecinaba. Elías permaneció en silencio tras la partida de Angélica, obligándose a recluirse en su despacho. Innumerables libros fueron revisados minuciosamente, mientras el mago tomaba nota. Un día mas no haría daño, y se aseguraría de encontrar el nombre adecuado para su hija, uno que le convenciera tanto a él como a Chise por completo.

Sin embargo, aquella advertencia se convirtió en una realidad que llegó tras un grito y una amenaza de una furiosa Chise, que obligó a Elías a salir del despacho y dirigirse a la habitación de su hija, encontrándose con la tenebrosa presencia de Ashen Eyes cerca de la cuna de la niña. Afortunadamente, su esposa sostenía en brazos a la bebé, mientras amenazante, apuntaba su báculo en dirección al visitante no grato. Ruth furioso, estaba en guardia esperando el momento idóneo para atacar sin demoras.

–Tus intentos serán en vano si intentas proteger aquello que no tiene nombre –La tenebrosa voz de Ashen Resonaba en la habitación –Una criatura cuyo nombre no ha sido otorgado puede ser reclamada para su destino decidir en manos ajenas –El gris ojo se asomó listo para atacar.

Destellos luminosos encandilaron el lugar, rodeando a Chise y a la bebé, obligándoles a cerrar sus ojos por breves instantes. Al abrirlos, se encontró la familia completa aun. La presencia de Ashen Eyes había desaparecido, y con ella, incontables Aerials invadieron la habitación.

–Chise –Ruth Llamó alarmado, mientras sentía como su pecho palpitaba en la angustia que la joven madre transmitía.

Chise no respondió. Tan solo se aferró con fuerza a la pequeña llorosa que yacía en sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el bultito de cobijas rosadas que la cubrían. Elías impávido, veía la escena, mientras las Aerials revoloteaban alrededor, tratando de calmar la situación.

Ni Chise ni Elías durmieron esa noche.

Pensaron en diversas soluciones. Lo primero que debían hacer era resguardarse temporalmente, en el caso de Chise y la pequeña.

–La guarida de dragones –Chise fue la primera en hablar –Lindel no se opondrá, y es posible que pueda hablar con Nevin, o al menos lo intentaré.

Elías no opuso resistencia. Conocía de sobra a su esposa lo suficiente para saber que, sincerarse llevaría a un buen resultado.

Partieron al día siguiente. Un solo hechizo, y la rama de abeto en el hilo rojo fueron suficiente para encontrar el destino temporal. Una amable sonrisa de parte del guardián del nido, junto con alegres y juguetones cachorros de dragón, los recibieron.

–Gracias por recibirnos tan pronto –Chise hizo una reverencia a la usanza japonesa –Discúlpanos por las molestias.

–Descuida, Chise –Lindel dejó caer su mano en los rojizos cabellos de la joven madre –No me sorprendieron los rumores que llegaron a mis oídos, pero jamás me imaginé que sería Ashen Eyes la principal amenaza –Sus ojos azules cayeron en cuenta en la pequeña bebé que yacía en los brazos de Chise –Ha crecido rápidamente –Un dejo de ternura se asomó en su sonrisa –Estarán a salvo aquí todo el tiempo que necesiten –Pasó su mano por la frente de la pequeña, la cual arrugó su pequeña nariz al sentir el contacto desconocido.

–No será por mucho tiempo –Elías se plantó firme –Crearé una barrera de protección, pero tomará tiempo, algunos días.

–Todo este problema se lo hubiesen ahorrado de haber escogido un nombre a tiempo –Lindel se cruzó de brazos –No pensé que Chise siguiera tus pasos Ainsworth. Ambos son testarudos y saben la importancia de su tarea como padres –El magi seguía hablando pese a que nadie, excepto Chise, prestaba atención a sus palabras –Si tenían problemas, pudieron venir a mí por consejos.

-Discúlpanos, Lindel –Chise interrumpió –Parte de la razón por la que hemos venido es para solicitar consejos –La pelirroja señaló en la dirección donde descansaba el árbol de Lindenbaum –No sé si existe la posibilidad, pero quisiera intentarlo.

– ¿Hablar con Nevin? Ya veo –Lindel llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice a su mentón – ¿Aun tienes tu primer bastón?

–Si –Chise le permitió verlo –Pensé que me ayudará a crear una conexión con él.

Lindel no dijo nada. Sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarse con Nevin eran muy pocas. Era muy posible que el fallecido dragón hubiese regresado al ciclo de la vida, y abandonase el límite que conectaba al mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Lo más que podría hacer era pensar en un nombre por su propia cuenta, después de todo, aquel bebé que comenzó a llorar en brazos de su madre, también era su nieta.

–Es su hora de comer –Chise pronunció con suavidad, sentándose para descubrir la parte derecha de su blusa y acomodar a su hija para amamantarle con facilidad, ignorando a los allí presentes.

–Echoes, ¿Te importaría desviar tu mirada por un momento? –Elías solicitó firme.

–No veo la razón, pero lo haré si resulta incómodo para ti –Lindel comprendió rápidamente.

–No se trata de eso –Elías hizo una pausa al no saber cómo describir aquel sentir

–No necesitas decirlo –Lindel le interrumpió –Es normal como el esposo en que te has convertido sentir celos, aunque no veo nada errado en lo que Chise hace –Esperó el momento en que Elías lo observó –A través de ello, Chise está otorgando más que alimento a su pequeña. Es bien sabido que una madre transmite a través de ese vínculo su magia y protección. Verlo desde otro sentido revela un mensaje desvirtuado a raíz de instintos básicos.

–Sí, comprendo –Elías ahora permaneció en silencio, buscando entre sus pensamientos las ideas de los instintos básicos de los que Lindel hablaba.

.

.

x-x-x-x

.

.

En la guarida, Chise contemplaba a su pequeña, a quien logró dormir pacíficamente en aquel moisés de madera, del cual emergían pequeños capullos de flores.

–De nuevo te agradezco por el moisés, Lindel y por permitirnos quedarnos aquí –Chise hizo una reverencia, mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias un paquete mediano, el cual estaba envuelto en tela de flores coloridas –Olvidé entregarte esto, Silky hizo estas galletas de jengibre, pensé que te gustarían.

–Gracias Chise –El magi tomó el obsequio destinado para el –Descuida, después de todo, no podía darle la espalda a mis hijos –Hizo una pausa –Sin embargo, no comprendo la razón de la demora al nombrar a su hija. Si ha sido por culpa de Ainsworth…

–No, no ha sido Elías –Chise interrumpió – ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez que vine? Esos temores de repetir los errores de mi madre no han desaparecido, y no quiero que mi pequeña pase por lo mismo que yo. Es el miedo por su futuro lo que me ha detenido en decisiones tan sencillas como esta, y arrastré a Elías conmigo –La joven madre presionó los puños de sus manos con suavidad –Por eso, pensé que quizás conectarme nuevamente con Nevin ayude a aclarar mi mente.

–Ya veo –Una sutil sonrisa se asomó en labios de Lindel, acariciando la cabeza de Chise –No veo razón para oponerme a que lo intentes, ofrezco mi ayuda en lo que sea necesario.

–Gracias –Chise observó en dirección a su hija –Quisiera ir en este momento, pero no puedo dejarla sola, y Ruth está ayudando a Elías a crear la protección en la casa.

–No te preocupes petirrojo –Merituuli saltó sobre la cabeza de Chise –El maestro Lindel y yo podemos cuidarla.

–Está durmiendo y parece estar tranquila, no habrá problemas –Lindel sonreía fingiendo calma, pero no quería preocupar de más a la pelirroja.

–En ese caso –Chise sacó algunas cosas de una pañalera –Tres sollozos continuos significa que necesita un cambio de pañal, cinco sollozos y un grito significa que tiene hambre, he dejado un biberón para ese caso, solo deben colocarlo en agua caliente hasta que tenga la temperatura adecuada –Chise seguía sacando y metiendo artículos después de explicar la función de cada uno de ellos, mientras Lindel y Merituuli pedían a los dioses en silencio que la niña se mantuviera dormida.

.

.

x-x-x-x

.

.

Una hora transcurrió desde que Chise había partido hasta el lugar donde el árbol de Nevin permanecía. Afortunadamente, las rondas de Lindel por la tierra de dragones había terminado temprano y no tenía por qué preocuparse, más que de pedirle a los cachorros de dragón que guardaran silencio, algo muy dificil ya que para las pequeñas criaturas, ver a un humano resultaba fascinante, en especial si se trataba de una cría de humano tan pequeña como la que dormía en el moisés.

–Que pequeña es. ¿Cuándo despertará?

–Esperemos que aún no –Respondió Lindel con voz suave al Beana que preguntó.

–¿Podemos jugar con ella? –Esta vez un Uil habló

–Es muy pequeña todavía. Tienen que esperar a que crezca –Respondió el guardián mientras tomaba un poco de té que su familiar hizo para él.

– ¡Pídele que crezca! –Un entusiasta Gwee gritó. Los otros cachorros le siguieron.

–Hagan silencio pequeños, o la despertarán –Pidió con sutileza Lindel, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Volteó para ver el ceño fruncido en la carita de la bebé, que anunció el inminente llanto.

El guardián inmediatamente acudió hacia la pequeña, tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos y preguntándose qué haría su maestra Rahab en ese caso. Luego recordó que ella lo acogió como su alumno siendo el ya mayor. Suspiró, mientras se aseguraba de que la bebé estuviese segura en sus brazos y no se fuese a caer. Caminó de un extremo a otro de la cueva, hablándole con suavidad, pero el llanto no cesaba y las lágrimas corrían por el ahora sonrojado rostro de la niña.

–Vamos, todo estará bien pequeña –El magi sentía como algo en su pecho se estrujaba con el desconsolado llanto de su protegida, mientras Merituuli buscaba en la pañalera algo que pudiese servir. Encontró un pequeño sonajero de color rosa, saltando de alegría después de agitarlo.

–Esto puede servir maestro Lindel –Merituuli entregó al guardián el sonajero, mientras los veía atentos.

–Buen trabajo –Con habilidad, pudo dejar libre una mano, mientras agitó varias veces el pequeño objeto, el cual silenció a la pequeña, quien abrió por completo sus llorosos ojitos verdes, mirando con atención el origen del sonido tan curioso.

–Ya veo que te gusta, es como el sonido de pequeños cascabeles –Lindel sonreía aliviado. Sin embargo, la calma duró poco, pues la pequeña nuevamente tomó energías suficientes para retomar su llanto, esta vez uno diferente y más agresivo que el anterior, que jugaba con la calma del magi.

–Quizás un paseo pueda calmarla, maestro –Merituuli se concentraba en sonreír y aconsejar, sin comprender por completo el rostro de angustia en el guardián de los dragones. La selkie no parecía comprender la diferencia entre los bebés humanos y los bebés de dragón.

Un desesperado Lindel hizo caso del consejo, caminando de un lado a otro por la cueva, y finalmente saliendo con la niña en sus brazos, con la esperanza de que el aire fresco la calmara. Merituuli notó la figura reconocible de Elías Ainsworth en el espejo que su maestro utilizaba para comunicarse con sus conocidos.

–Es el mago de las espinas –Merituuli sonreía, mientras sus garras se apoyaban en su rostro –Si buscas al petirrojo, está visitando a Nevin.

–Entiendo ¿Ha ido con Echoes? –La voz de Elías resonó –He percibido algo extraño y quería asegurarme de que todo marchara bien.

–Te preocupas demasiado –La selkie se explayó entusiasta –El maestro está cuidando de tu pequeña hija. No te haría daño confiar en los demás.

Aquellas palabras hubiesen tranquilizado al mago de las espinas, si tan solo Lindel no hubiese regresado a la cueva con la aun llorosa niña, alarmando a su padre.

–Echoes, ¿Qué sucede con mi hija? –El tono de voz de Elías fue grave, más serio de lo habitual.

–Todo está bien –Gritó Lindel mientras salía de la cueva. La estresante situación de no poder calmar a un bebé era nueva para el magi, provocando que este se encontrara por primera vez en muchos años, siglos quizás, en un momento que no podía pensar con claridad.

–Dile a ese vejestorio que no deje que su hora de comer se pase, o será más difícil calmarla –Dichas aquellas palabras, la imagen de Elías desapareció, dejando a Merituuli pensativa y revisando nuevamente en la pañalera, mientras escuchaba en el fondo a su maestro tararear sin éxito alguno una de sus canciones.

–Parece que la magia no funciona si el maestro está bajo presión –Las garras de la selkie dieron con el objeto que buscaba –Esto servirá –Bajo su propio riesgo, Merituuli encendió la rustica cocina y dejó calentar el biberón mencionado por Chise antes. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse lo útil que sería para su maestro.

–Maestro Lindel, intente esto, quizás tiene hambre –Merituuli corrió hasta las afueras de la cueva con el biberón entre sus dos garras, entregándoselo al guardián del nido de dragones, quien a ese punto, estaba más que frustrado y desesperado.

–Espero que esto si funcione, gracias Merituuli –Acarició la cabeza de su familiar para después dejar el sonajero en el musgo y tomar el biberón, el cual acercó a los labios de la pequeña bebé, quien tras unos cuantos segundos, tomó la mamila y con calma, empezó a tomar el contenido del envase.

El llanto parecía haber cesado, y el alivio fue protagonista del momento. Lindel la contempló sin poder evitar sentirse cautivado por aquellos ojos verdes y las mejillas sonrojadas y regordetas de su "nietecita".

–Los bebés humanos tienen su propio encanto –Sin notarlo, Lindel sonreía enternecido ante la escena. Su corazón, tranquilizado ahora, le permitió entonar un bello arrullo a través de su voz, al cual la pequeña bebé en sus brazos respondía con serenidad una vez que terminó de tomar todo el contenido del biberón. Nuevamente, el corazón del magi sintió una fuerte presión al sentir como su dedo índice era tomado por una de las pequeñas manitos del bebé. Su canto se interrumpió sin previo aviso.

–Aunque eres protegida por los dioses y las hadas, tu propia fuerza es la que te hará encontrar la felicidad. Estarás rodeada de bendiciones en un mundo hostil, pero tu podrás con tu sabiduría y tu fortaleza llegar hasta donde deseas –La voz de Lindel habló solo para la pequeña –Emma.

–Suena bien, Emma Ainsworth –La voz de Chise tomó por sorpresa al magi.

–Bienvenida Chise –Lindel le recibió con calma -¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas?

–Encontré más que eso, donde menos esperaba –Chise acarició la frente de su pequeña hija antes de depositar un beso en ella –Debo seguir las palabras de mi corazón sin miedo, y quiero que mi hija tenga la fuerza que quise tener desde siempre.

–Ya veo –Lindel asintió –En ese caso.

–Bienvenida a este mundo.

–Emma Ainsworth.

.

.

x-x-x-x

.

.

–Solo concéntrate en aquello que deseas mientras entonas la canción, de esa manera lograrás despertar a aquel que ha dormido a causa de la nana –Lindel explicaba a Chise mientras estaban a las afueras de la guarida. Los dragoncitos dormían la siesta luego de una larga sesión de juegos, mientras Merituuli veía a la bebé dormir en el moisés.

–Entiendo, pero si falla no quiero usar pociones –Chise veía a su hija descansar.

–Después de todo lo que te he enseñado, deberías confiar más en tus capacidades –Lindel golpeó con suavidad la frente de Chise –Has logrado vivir más de los tres años que creíamos sobrevivirías, puedes con más.

La presencia de Elías y la de Ruth en la guarida se hicieron sentir, interrumpiendo la charla entre la joven Slay Vega y el Guardián del Nido de Dragones.

–Bienvenido, Elías –Chise saludó a su esposo, mientras recibía a su familiar con una caricia en la cabeza.

–Veo que todo está tranquilo ahora –Elías se aproximó a su esposa, dejando una caricia en sus cabellos con ayuda de su mandíbula, para acercarse al moisés y contemplar a su hija.

–Emma, es su nombre. Espero que no te importe, fue idea de Lindel –Chise habló.

–No me sorprende de Echoes –Elías replicó –A decir verdad, me gusta.

–Emma Ainsworth –Chise sonreía complacida, le gustaba como el nombre de su hija resonaba.

–Con la protección que hemos asegurado, no tendremos problemas con los intrusos como Ashen Eyes –Elías hizo una pausa –A propósito, debemos escoger un padrino para Emma. Todo mago que nace debe tener uno para asegurar que sus pasos estén siempre protegidos –Elías dejó reposar su mirada en Chise, mientras que ella buscó en aquella la complicidad que le llevaba a tomar aquella decisión.

–Lindel, Elías y yo quisiéramos te convirtieras en el padrino de Emma –Nerviosa, calló por un momento –No necesitas aceptar si no quieres –Chise movió sus manos frenéticamente.

–Sería un honor –Lindel se acercó a ambos padres –Agradezco que me consideraran para esa labor.

–Seguramente vivirás más años que nosotros, no nos decepciones –Elías detrás de su serio tono de voz, aun dejaba escapar un poco de esos juegos que guardaba para su primer mentor.

–Aprenderá más conmigo de lo que lo hará contigo –El magi decidió seguirle el juego –Con todo lo que te enseñé y aun así, has tenido muchos problemas para aprender lo más esencial.

Entre la charla de los adultos, la pequeña Emma abrió sus pequeños ojos, encontrándose con la visión de Ruth, quien adoptó su forma humana para cobijarla en sus brazos.

–Dicen ser adultos, pero actúan como niños, te acostumbraras –Ruth hablaba a la pequeña como si entendiera, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a una noche de luna llena, la cual traía consigo la promesa de un ritual en donde los elfos danzantes llenarían de alegría y flores a la pequeña Emma, otorgándoles su bendición infinita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Notas al final del capitulo:**_

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus sugerencias de nombres. Confieso que en un momento pensé en algo como "Elise" por la combinación de Elias y Chise, pero al final me convenció "Emma"

Con respecto a Lindel jugando un doble papel de "padrino" y "abuelo", creo que le quedaría bien. Imaginen la expresión de Oberon al saber que no será padrino de aquella bebé de cabellos rubios.

Muchas gracias por el calido apoyo que mis historias han recibido. Como fandom han sido un amor, con sus favoritos, follows, reviews y mensajes. Espero con agrado sus comentarios.

Felices días.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Respuestas a Reviews Anonimos:**_

 ** _Wendy Dragneel:_ **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, se que no he sido constante, pero trataré de serlo en un futuro cercano. Respecto al nombre, espero el resultado sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo


End file.
